My Life
by MandyKim108
Summary: Isabelle Mandy Swan-Salvatore that is my name. I'm the older sister of Isabella Marie Swan. I'm also the wife of Damon Joesph Salvatore. Let's see what else is there. Oh age, hair and eye color, height, best friends, enemies, school, place I live, place I was born, etc. Check out my personal info in the first chapter. Takes place in 2008.
1. Character Info

**Name:** _Isabelle Mandy Swan-Salvatore_

 **Nicknames:** _Mandy, Izzy, Isa, Iz_

 **Age:** _29_

 **D.O.B:** _10/31/79_

 **Hair color:** _black_

 **Eye color:** _blue_

 **Height:** _5'6_

 **Parents:** _Charles Swan, Sue Clearwater-Swan(step-mom), Renee Swan-Dwyer, and Phillip Dwyer(step-dad)_

 **Siblings:** _Isabella Swan(17), Leah Clearwater(stepsister, 19, shape-shifter), and Seth Clearwater(stepbrother, 16, shape-shifter)_

 **Spouse:** _Damon Salvatore(vampire)_

 **Best friends:** _Klaus Mikaelson(vampire-wolf hybrid), Elijah Mikaelson(vampire), Kol Mikaelson(vampire), Stefan Salvatore(vampire), Lexi Branson(vampire), Lucy Bennett(witch), Jeremy Gilbert(vampire hunter- human), Alaric Saltzman(vampire hunter, human), Jasper Whitlock(cold one vampire), Peter Whitlock(cold one vampire), Charlotte Whitlock(cold one vampire), Paul Lahote(shape-shifter), Sam Uley(shape-shifter), Jared Cameron(shape-shifter), and Jacob Black(shape-shifter)_

 **Enemies:** _Rebekah Mikaelson(vampire), Bonnie Bennett(witch), Elena Gilbert(human), Caroline Forbes(vampire), Alice Cullen(cold one vampire), Edward Cullen(cold one vampire)_

 **Born:** _Forks, Washington_

 **Live:** _Mystic Falls, Virginia_

 **Species:** _vampire/witch/wolf hybrid_

 _ **(Damon changes her into a vampire, her grandfather on Charlie's side is a wolf, her grandmother on Renee's side is a witch. Bella doesn't have any powers or wolf gene as it skips generations)**_

 **Favorite songs:** _Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert, Cuckoo by Adam Lambert, Trespassing by Adam Lambert, Whatya Want From Me by Adam Lambert, Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy, Centuries by Fall Out Boy, Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy, Doin' Fine by Lauren Alaina, Shoot Out The Lights by Jessie James Decker_

 **Hobbies:** _hanging out with my friends and husband_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter song:** _Better Than I Know Myself(Adam Lambert)_

 **Izzy**

Well today is the day my little sister, Bella, goes to live with our dad. I'm having a few of my friends there in Washington keep an eye out for her. She tends to attract danger and that isn't good for her. Now I'm just hoping that the friends let nothing happen to her, or I'd have to kill them. I'm hoping living with our dad, Charlie, and his new family will help her.

I know she pretty much raised our mother, Renee, until her new husband, Phil, came along. I know how she felt raising mom because I had raised her at one point as well. She best be counting her lucky stars that she didn't have a little sister to take care. On top of going to school, working, paying bills, cooking and everything else your parents are supposed to do.

The phone ringing broke me out of my trance. Now if I could find my phone that'd be great. _Ah-ha here it is,_ I think to myself. It's still ringing.

"Hello." I answer.

 _"Hey sweetheart. Just letting you know Bella made it here safely,"_ Dad says.

"Oh hey dad. Good, I'm glad she's there. Make sure she doesn't do much, please dad. She pretty much had to raise mom so let her have a break," I say sighing.

 _"Sue takes care of everything as it is so there isn't much for her to do. When are you and Damon coming to visit?"_

"Oh I know she does dad. Well we were thinking around Christmas time since it is a month away. We're spending thanksgiving with Stef, Ric, Jer, Lexi, Meredith, and Anna," I tell him.

 _"Oh good. It will be good to see you guys again. Well, sweetie I have to go but I'll have Bella call you tomorrow after she gets settled in."_

"Okay love you dad. Pass the message on to Sue, Seth, Leah, and Bella," I say smiling.

 _"Okay will do honey. Love ya too."_

We hang up at the same time. I put my phone on the coffee table as the door opens to the boarding house. _Ugh great,_ I think, _it's Elena and the rest of the Scooby gang._ Damon should be right behind them. The only ones in the Scooby gang I could stand were Stefan, Lexi, Jeremy, and Ric. The rest could go die for all I cared but I play nice because of Damon.

"Hey Isa!" Lexi hugs me.

"Hey Lexi. Have you seen Damon?" I ask, hugging her back.

"Yes, she has seen me." Damon smirks, from behind her.

"Hey baby!" I smile, jumping on him.

"Hi there kitten. What's got you in a good mood?" He asks, catching me.

"I talked to dad. He called to let me know that Bella got there. He also asked when we were going to see them," I tell him.

"Ugh, you're still here," Elena says, coming into the room.

"Ugh, didn't Stefan dump your sorry ass?" I retort back.

"Izzy!" Stefan exclaims.

"What? If you dumped her like you said you were going to she wouldn't be here." I look at him, smirking.

"I'm here because it seems like we have a problem," Elena says, rolling her eyes.

"What problem do we have? Except for the fact that you're not dead." I glare.

"Thanksgiving."

"You're not invited. I see no problem." I laugh.

"No but Jeremy and Alaric are _my_ family so they won't be able to show up to _your_ dinner." She says like she knows everything.

"I'm pretty sure Ric is a grown man and can make his own decisions. As for Jer that's up to him of he wants to come or not. I'm not forcing anyone to come." I roll my eyes.

"Elena, I'm not going to sit at a table with you, your friends, and uncle John. There is no reason for me to be at the house. Mom, dad, and Jenna are dead. John and I don't see eye to eye and you know that. So I really hope you enjoy Thanksgiving but don't think you can try to run my damn life. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be in this damn fucking mess! No one would be dead! I'm out," Jeremy tells his sister.

"I agree with Jeremy, Elena. John and I don't get along. I'm not spending the day with him. Sorry." Ric tells her as well.

"Sounds like the problem is fixed. Now you can go." I sit on Damon's lap.

"Ugh, when you get rid of her Damon call me." Elena states as she leaves the room.

I jump up and have her by her throat. I can feel the stupid cousin of Lucy's trying to take me down. I hear Damon mumble _'Great job Elena. Piss her off to where I'm going to have a hell of a time calming her down.'_ I look at Elena and smirk.

"Listen here you Katerina copy cat. If he wanted you, you would be his. But, see you're not his and you never will be. He won't get tired of me because I'm his mate. Now why don't you, blondie, and witch bitch go back to hell," I say dropping her on the ground harder than I should have but maybe she'll get the hint.

I walk up to Bonnie, grab her by her arm pulling her to me and look her in the eyes. "Lucy will be hearing about this you little bitch!" Throwing her into Elena when I'm done.

I walk out the door stopping to calm myself and run towards the spot Damon and I were married. I know Damon would be close behind as soon as he got rid of Copy Kat, Blondie, and witch bitch. Speaking of witch bitch I need to make that phone call. I pull out my phone and dial a very familiar number.

 _"Hello Isa."_ Lucy answers

"Lucy. I have a bit of a problem with a certain cousin of yours." I said skipping pleasantries.

 _"Bonnie Bennett or her mother Amy?"_

"The first one." I growl.

 _"What happened?"_

"Well her and her stupid friend Elena Gilbert, who looks very much like Katherine, were at the house. Elena had a problem with her brother and her dead aunts boyfriend coming to have thanksgiving dinner with Damon, Stefan, Lexi, Jer, Anna, Meredith, and I. They told her why they didn't want have dinner with her. As she was leaving she told Damon that when he got tired of me to call her. So of course I attacked her and Witch Bitch, your cousin, tried taking me down. Next time that happens Lucy I won't hesitate to kill her. Warn her to stop or she will die." I start to pull my phone away from my ear.

 _"I've told her once before to just leave you be. I'll talk to her again but I can't stop her, Isa. I won't stop you from killing her either."_

Lucy will have a chat with her I know she would. I just hope Bonnie listen to her or she would lose her life. I feel Damon before I see him. I'm still pissed and need to take my anger out. The moment Damon wraps his arms around my waist I start to relax a little bit.

"You okay kitten?" He asks.

"I'm a bit better. I called Lucy."

"What did she say?" He asks rubbing my hands.

"She told me that she would talk to Bonnie about what happened. I also may have threatened to kill her if it was to ever happen again."

"Of course you did. If you didn't at least threaten her with something you wouldn't be my mate. We were interrupted earlier," He says laughing.

"On what?" I ask, looking at him.

"Your dads for Christmas." He laughs, poking me in the side.

"Oh yeah, that. Well I figured we would leave here a week before Christmas and go to Forks. Spend the week and Christmas with him. I want to spend New Years with Nik but I wanted to run it by you."

"Christmas with your dad, sister, and step family along with most of the pack. New Years with some of the Mikaelson family. That sounds better than being here for a while," He says.

"So you're okay with going to New Orleans for New Years?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah I get along with most of the lot. Too bad their little brother Henrik isn't alive. I would love to meet him."

"Well before we head to New Orleans we need to stop in Miami, Florida to pick Henrik up. He's alive and been staying with Finn and Sage. I just have to call Nik and see of its okay for us to come." I start planning in my head.

"You can make the call when we get home."

"How can I do that when we have company. I don't want anyone knowing where we're going. I also don't need anyone knowing Henrik is alive." I look at him pointedly.

"Good point. Okay go ahead and make the call. I'll do a perimeter check and make sure no one is around." He says, kissing my forehead.

"Okay. Meet you back at the house?" I ask.

"Yeah. Love you kitten." He says running off.

"Love you hot stuff." I shake my head.

I pull my phone out of my back pocket and dial Nik's number. He doesn't answer so I leave him a message telling him I would be calling Elijah. I dial Elijah's number.

 _"Isabelle how are you?"_ Elijah asks answering the phone.

"I'm good Elijah. Do you know where Nik is?" I ask.

 _"He is right here. Would you like to speak to him?"_

"If that wouldn't be a problem." I smile, forgetting they couldn't see me.

 _"Mandy how can I help you, love?"_ Nik asks emphasizing the love.

"Nik would it be okay if Damon and I came to visit you for New Years?" I get straight to the point.

 _"Did Damon agree to come here?"_

"Yes he did Nik. We are going to my father's for Christmas so I figured we would come see you guys for New Years," I tell him.

 _"Okay then we will see you and Damon soon. Bye Mandy."_

Well, that went better than expected. Now to get back to the house and tell Damon. I run back to the house and see that our guests have left. _Good, I didn't need them over hearing me talking to Damon,_ I think. I go inside and run smack into his chest.

"So what are our plans?" He asks.

"Thanksgiving here, Christmas with dad, and New Years with them." I smile.

"Good. Since Thanksgiving is a week away what are we going to need?"

"Shit, we need to go to the store. I need to get the food and drinks." I say mentally making a list.

"I know but maybe you should make a list for everything we need." He suggests.

"That's a good idea, hot stuff." I grab a pen and paper.

Damon starts naming things off that he thinks we may need. I smile because this never happened before. Damon usually helps cook but never does he ever help with making a list.

"Okay, now that I have everything written down I need to run to the store." I grab the list looking for my purse and wallet.

"Want me to come with you? It might be best in case you run into anyone you don't like. God forbid you kill anyone," he says winking.

"Damn you Salvatore!" I grin.

He puts an arm on my lower back and pulls me against him. I move my hands from his chest up to his neck linking my fingers behind his neck. His other hand moves to my hair and he crashes his lips into mine. I love this side of Damon.

"Could you keep that to a minimum please?" Stefan laughs.

"Can you keep your stupid fucking Katrina Copy Cat away from the damn house while I'm here?" I pull away from Damon and walk out the door holding his hand.

 **A/N: For every new character I will do character information at the end of the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Song:** _If I Had You(Adam Lambert)_

 **Thanksgiving**

Today is going to be a busy day. It's Thanksgiving and I have been up since five o'clock this morning. I had to clean and prep all the food. I also had to cook most of it. I tried getting Damon up to help me but that didn't work like it should have.

My phone starts playing my sisters ringtone. I smile before picking it up.

"Hey Bells." I answer.

 _"Hey Izzy. Happy Thanksgiving."_

"Thanks Bells. You too. How are you?" I ask.

 _"I'm good. Did dad tell you about the guy I started dating?"_

"No he didn't. Tell me sis," I say a little worried because she just got there a few days ago.

 _"Well his name is Edward Cullen and we go to school together."_ She starts before I cut her off.

"Does he have a brother named Jasper?" I ask.

 _"Yes. How did you know that?"_

"I know Jasper. Except when I knew him he wasn't living with the Cullen's. Tell you what Bells, give Jasper my number. Write it down and write down a little note. Major call me sometime Isa," I tell her doing a little dance.

 _"Major?"_ She asks.

"It's a nickname. Just give that to him and I mean today. I've gotta go and finish cooking for our guests. I will talk to you later love ya." I hang up.

My phone rings two hours after I told Bella to give Jasper my number. I don't recognize the number so I'm hoping it was Jas.

"Hello?" I answer.

 _"Isa is this actually you?"_

"Yes it is Major. I hear that you've met my little sister." I laugh.

 _"Bella is your sister?"_

"Jasper what's my last name?" I ask.

 _"Salvatore."_

"Before it was Salvatore." I laugh.

 _"Swa..oh."_

"Are you doing anything today for Thanksgiving?" I ask.

 _"No, I'm not. I mean since it is today. Why?"_

"Could you make it here before we have dinner? I'll call Charlotte and Peter and have a mini family reunion." I suggest.

 _"I'm leaving now then. See you guys soon."_

I laugh after hanging up and dialed Peter's number hoping he would answer. I could always call Char but hell it'd be easier to get yoda here today.

 _"Well, if it isn't my little sug. What can I do for you my princess?"_ Peter asks answering his phone.

"Well, I would love if you and Char could make it to Mystic Falls. I'm having Thanksgiving dinner with my friends and husband. Oh I also invited our lovely friend Major to join us." I check the turkey waiting for his response.

 _"Well, we're kinda on our way there. My yoda was goin' off about the Major being away from his stupid wife. We'll be there soon sug. Can't wait to see ya,"_ Peter says.

"Can't wait to see ya either cowboy," I tell him hanging up.

 **Four hours later**

There's a knock on the door and I sigh. I so don't want to deal with people today. I open the door and I'm a little surprised to see Jasper, Peter, and Char standing on the other side.

"What? How?" I ask.

"Did you not want us here?" Peter laughs.

"Who's at the door babe?" Damon asks from behind me.

"Peter, Char, and Jas," I tell him.

"Whitlock?" He asks going into the living room.

"No it's Salvatore." Peter hollers.

"Come in guys. I wasn't expecting you so soon. You beat everyone else here." I open the door farther so they can come in.

"Well I wasn't in any mood to spend it with the Cullen's," Jas says smiling at me.

"We were already on our way here when you called," Char reminds me.

"Well I'm glad you're here. I've missed you. There was a reason I wanted to see you guys though." I confess.

I hug each of them because they were pretty much part of my family. My dad knows what we are and he doesn't have a problem with it. I'm keeping Bella in the dark until I know she can handle it.

We walk into the living room. I sit on Damon's lap while they sit on the couch across from us. Damon kisses my neck and I instantly calm down.

"What did you want to see us for?" Char asks, straight to the point.

"It's more of a question I want to ask the three of you," I say as a starter.

"Okay, well, we're all here so ask away," Peter tells me.

"Well, how would you feel about becoming the type of vampire I am?" I ask, watching their faces before starting again. "It would mean losing your powers, but you'd be able to deal with humans a lot easier. You'd be able to eat, be out in the sun without sparkling, you could drink human blood from blood bags if you don't want to drink from the source, you'd be able to sleep, and you have a heartbeat."

"Yes." Jasper answers, like he has already thought about it before now.

"Jasper I don't mean you need to answer right away," I tell him.

"No, I've thought about it for quite some time now. I was going to ask when I seen you next. You brought it up before I could."

"Well if he is then I'm in," Peter says looking at Jasper.

"I like the idea of being stronger than pixie bitch." Char smiles.

"Pixie bitch?" I ask, looking at her confused.

"Alice Cullen," Jasper says.

"Ah Bella's friend." I nod.

I have heard a little bit about her from Bella. It seems like she uses my sister for a Barbie doll. Bella hates shopping unless it's for food and she is being taken shopping more than once.

"Yeah.." Jasper trails off.

"Well, I'll go gather the stuff I need and do the spell. Do you guys have rings, bracelets, or necklaces?" I ask.

"What for?" Peter asks curious.

"Well, I'll need a ring, bracelet, or necklace to spell to keep you from burning in the sun." I laugh.

Char and Jasper pull off their rings and hand them to me. While Peter takes his off and throws it. I catch it before it can hit me in the face. I see Damon get up and head down to the basement.

 _Getting blood for when they do the transformation?_ I ask sending Damon my thoughts.

 _Of course. I'm also getting you a couple bags. You may be drained after doing the spell._ Damon responds back.

"Okay I'll be back down in a minute," I say, heading up the stairs.

Once the spell is done they test it out by standing in the sun. Damon hands each of them two bags and looks at me. He hands me a bag and I shake my head. I wasn't feeling drained. I pull Jasper to the side and ask how it feels not being able to feel everyone's emotions. He looks so relieved that he doesn't have that power anymore.

I ask him what he's going to do when he goes back to Forks. He asks if I can put a spell on him that will make him seem like he was still a cold one. I say sure, then ask what Peter and Char are going to do when they see the Cullen's.

"The Cullen's, well mostly Alice, doesn't like them. Never have. This is actually the first time I've seen them in a while," he tells me looking at them.

"Wow. How can they not like them?" I shake my head.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I wish I could spend Christmas with them but I can't get away for two holidays." He frowns.

"Damon and I are coming up for Christmas with my dad and family. I'll keep them here with me and we'll bring the up for Christmas. You'll see us then. We can all hang out."

"If you do that I will love you forever Isa." He smiles hugging me to him.

"Then you've got yourself a deal Major." I hug him back.

Everyone arrives on time for dinner. Right before I sit down at the table my cell phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I answer with a groan.

 _"Is this Isa Salvatore?"_

"Yes this is. May I ask who is asking," I say a little irritated.

 _"This is Alice Cullen. Is my husband there?"_

"Yo, Jas some chick named Alice is on the phone." I toss my phone to him.

He gets up and leaves the room. Peter and Char look pissed that she would call. Everyone now knows the history between the four of them. Jas, Pete, and Char gets along with Stefan, Lexi, Jeremy, Anna, Alaric, and Meredith for which I'm grateful.

Twenty minutes later Jas returns my phone to me and sits back down at the table. Pete goes to get up and head towards Jasper but I shake my head. Everyone goes back to normal and we all eat.

Ric, Jer, Anna, and Meredith leave early because they had promised Elena they would eat dessert with her since John couldn't stay after dinner. Lexi and Stefan decide they would show Peter and Char around town. That leaves Damon, Jasper, and I alone. Damon goes to get more blood bags from our freezer.

"Jas?" I ask, from my chair.

"Yeah Isa." He looks up at me.

"What was the phone call about? You've seemed a little off. I may not be able to read your emotions, but I know you well enough to know something isn't right," I say standing up.

"Alice wanting to know why she wasn't invited to come with me. I told her that Peter and Charlotte were with me. She got pissed that I would rather spend time with them here than with her there." He sighs.

I pull out my phone and call the number back. It goes to voicemail so I hang up. I call three more times before she finally answers.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi Alice my name is Isabelle Salvatore. I invited Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte to my house for Thanksgiving. If you have a problem with Jas being here then you need to speak to me not him," I say.

 _"Well you see I think it was rude of you not to invite me as well."_

"Well, you know I don't care that you think I'm rude. For one, I didn't know that Jasper was with anyone until I talked to Peter. Last I had seen him he was with Peter and Charlotte. For two, I don't know you so I wouldn't invite you to a family gathering. For three, you don't like Peter nor Char, although I don't understand that, so again I didn't invite you." I roll my eyes.

 _"They are no good for my Jasper! They call themselves his family but where were they when he didn't want to kill humans anymore?!"_

I hang up the phone and look at Jasper.

"I'm sorry to say this but if I ever see her I may end up hurting her," I say gritting my teeth.

"I completely understand. She shouldn't have acted like that towards you."

Damon comes into the room with some blood bags and a tray of food. He loved snacking while I worked. I was an author and loved my job. I could turn my life into fiction worlds for people to read about. No one knew that I'm a vampire but I was a hell of a story teller. He senses that I'm upset because he puts the tray down and comes to stand in front of me.

"Hey, you gotta relax. Things will be fine kitten. I've got your back through thick and thin." He pulls me to his chest.

I nod not able to speak, afraid my emotions will get the best of me. Damon rubs smoothing circles on my back which calms me down instantly. I pull away and look at Jasper.

"So, what can you tell me about Edward and my sister?" I ask.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry it took so long for the update. How do you like it so far? Next chapter Damon and Izzy go to Forks for Christmas. Well be seeing the wolves and Cullen's.**

 **At the end of next chapter I will put pack members and imprints along with the Cullen's and mates.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter song:** _Fall Out Boy- Thanks for the memories_

 **Izzy**

 _Week before Christmas_

We just pull into Forks, Washington passing the high school. It's been a few years since I've showed my face in the town. I wonder if any of my old friends still live here.

We pull up to my dads house and I see my dads cruiser, Bella's truck, Sue's car, Leah's jeep, and some silver Volvo.

"One of the Cullen's is here," Peter says from the backseat.

"Oh joy." Damon mutters.

"It's probably Edward. From the way Bella talks they're dating. Jas on the other hand says it's her blood that calls to him," I say.

"Let's just get this over with. We're not staying in the same house as everyone here, right?" Damon looks over at me.

"No, I already told dad that we would be staying at the hotel in town." I laugh at his expense.

We get out of the car and walk to the door. I knock twice before opening the door. I invite everyone in and quietly shut the door behind us. I hear two people in the living room. One of them being Bella's. I didn't recognize the other and I knew it wasn't my dad

"Dad? Bells?" I call out.

"Izzy!" Bella run into the kitchen, hugging me.

"Bells!" I hold her to me.

"I've missed you." She looks at me, crying.

"Awe baby girl I'm here. It's okay." I hug her tighter.

I rock her back and forth letting her tears soak my shirt. I hear someone enter the kitchen but I didn't lift my head.

"Love, aren't you going to introduce us?" A male voice from behind her asks Bella.

"Edward this is my sister, Izzy. Isa this is my boyfriend, Edward," she says pulling away from me.

"Nice to meet you. Who are the rest of your guests?" He asks me.

"This is my lovely husband Damon Salvatore. Our friends Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. You may have heard of them." I grin not liking the fact that my little sister is dating him.

"Nice to meet you guys. Alice and Jasper will be by in an hour. I've got to go. See you later love." Edward walks out the door.

"Goodie Fucktard is gone." Damon mutters low enough for vamp ears only.

Peter starts laughing and he has his phone in his hand. I know he's laughing at what Damon said but is making Bella think differently.

"So Isa why didn't I get an invite to the wedding?" Bella asks.

"Where's dad?" I asked avoiding her question.

I couldn't tell her that mom wouldn't let her come. I also couldn't tell her that many of the guests were vampires and hybrids. Shit of the supernatural she wouldn't understand.

"Down at the Rez with Billy Black," she answers.

"Damn I haven't seen him since aunt Sarah's funeral." I frown. "If I would've known he was there I would have gone there first."

"He told me to call him when you guys got here." She smiles.

"No, give me your phone I'll call." I laugh.

She dials dads number before tossing me her phone.

 _"Hi Bells."_

"Not Bells dad but thanks though." I sob playing hurt.

 _"Izzy? Hun is that you? You're at the house already?"_

"Yeah. Where are Leah, Seth and Sue? I see their cars but not them unless they're with you." I ask.

 _"They went to see Sue's parents. They'll be back the day before Christmas. Do you guys want to come down?"_

"Can I talk to Billy?" I ask.

I hear the phone being given to two other people before being handed to Billy finally. I think I hear Paul's voice but I couldn't be sure. I start breathing heavier knowing that he would be there if not close by.

 _"Hello Izzy. How are you dear?"_

"Hi uncle Billy. Dad wants me and my guests to come down but you know what my husband and I are. The two guests we have here are the same as us. Would it be fine if they came as well?" I ask, to low for Bella to hear.

 _"I'll have Sam and Paul meet you at the treaty. Is Bella coming with you?"_

"Not sure Billy I'll ask," I tell him turning to Bella. "You coming Bella?"

I couldn't help but notice that he said Paul's name and I about dropped the phone.

"Where?" She asks.

"Billy's? We're gonna head down there."

"No Alice and Jasper will be here in ten."

"No, she won't be coming with. We'll be there in twenty," I tell Billy.

 _"Alright see you soon then sweet heart."_

I hang up the phone and toss it back to Bella. She catches it and turns back to talking to Char. I hear a car coming to a stop outside the house. I look out the window to see Jasper and some pixie like boy get out of the car.

 _This should be fun,_ I think. I know Alice doesn't like Peter or Charlotte. We'll see how this turns out. There's a knock on the door. Before Bella can stop talking I start heading to the door.

"I'll get it Bells." I smile, making my way to the door.

I open the door to reveal Jasper and who I'm guessing is, Alice.

"Isa? You're here already?" Jasper says in shock.

"Surprise!"

"Jazz who is this?" The female asks.

"Alice this is Isabelle. Izzy this is Alice." Jas introduces us.

"Ugh, it's the one who didn't invite me because she didn't think it was necessary," Alice says under her breath.

"Come in. Jas I have guests that would love to see you." I wink at him. "As for you I'd watch your damn tone before I tear you apart!"

Alice looks at me with a glare and stops in her tracks when she sees who Bella is talking to.

"Bella! Why are you talking to...to." Alice stutters.

"Charlotte." I finish for her.

"What?" Alice shrieks.

"Her name is Charlotte. Not like you were going to say it." I snap.

"Alice, Jasper I would like you guys to meet my sister Izzy, her husband Damon, and their friends Peter and Charlotte." Bella smiles.

"Bells, you forget that Jasper knows us all." I laugh, shaking my head.

"Oh duh I did forget." Bella turns to Alice and asks. "What are we doing today Ali?"

"We're heading out. See you later Bells. Jas, we need to get together before we leave for New Orleans." I smile walking out.

We are met by Sam, Paul, Jacob, and Jared at the treaty line. I smile at seeing Paul and Sam. Jared and Jacob must have recently phased since they have the newbie vibe. Sam and Paul have gotten bigger but those two are my brothers, my pack, my everything.

 ***Flashback 15 years before***

 **(Bold- wolf form)**

What the hell just happened? I swear I was human just seconds before.

 **Izzy is that you? -Sam**

 **Sam? How can I hear your voice in my head? What the hell is wrong with me? -Izzy**

 **Yeah it's me. You're a shape shifter. You remember the legends? -Sam**

 **They are all true baby. -Paul**

 **One Paul don't call me baby! -Izzy**

Shape shifter what a load of shit! Come on now who believes in men turning into giant wolves. And first off I don't remember being a man nor am I from the Rez.

 **Yeah once your calmed enough we'll go talk to the elders. -Sam**

It took me a few hours to get the hang of it. Once I was calm enough to make it to the council hall.

"Izzy, Sam, Paul what can we do for you?" Billy asked.

"We have a problem." Sam simply said.

"How in the hell did I become a shape-shifter?" I had asked.

"Izzy what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well we were patrolling when we came across Izzy here in wolf form. We could hear each other." Sam told the elders.

"Well we're going to have to make some excuse for her to stay here. She can't go home until she can completely keep her emotions in check." Another elder says.

So for the next few weeks I stayed with Sam. I patrolled with him and Paul. They helped me out a lot. If I started getting angry I found running would help instead of shifting.

It turns out that my dad is part Quileute and doesn't even know. It skips generations leaving Bella out of the mess.

 ***End of Flashback***

"Izzy!" Sam smiles.

"Sam, how are you?" I hug him tightly.

"Good. You baby girl?" He hugs me to him even tighter.

"Good. You remember my husband Damon." I smile.

"What am I chopped fish?" Paul asks me.

"No Paul one person a time. Chill." I roll my eyes.

"Well your done with Sam so now it's my turn." Paul pouts sticking out his bottom lip.

"Nope sorry." I turn back to Sam.

"Izzy give him some attention before he has a hissy fit." Sam laughs pushing me to Paul.

I growl walking over to stand in front of Paul. I'm debating whether or not to smack him but one look at him and I couldn't. He smiles my crooked smile and I couldn't stay mad at him. I throw my arms around his neck and hug him tightly to me.

"I've missed you baby girl." He whispers in my hair.

"I've missed you too." I start to cry.

"No crying baby girl. Nothing was your fault," he tells me.

You see Paul and I were together before I left town and met Damon. He imprinted on me but I didn't imprint on him. Instead I imprinted on Damon. Our relationship is complicated but I hope to work on it. Not sure who all knows what happened between us.

"You guys are allowed onto the Rez if you can promise not to hunt on our lands," Sam tells Peter and Char.

"Where are we going?" Peter asks once we get back in the car.

"We're going to Billy Black's house to meet my dad," I tell him and Char.

Jacob walks up to my side of the car and waves. "I'm not sure if you remember me."

"Oh I remember you Jake. Still got that crush on my sister?" I laugh.

"Actually yes I do. I haven't seen her since I phased though." He frowns.

"Well you and your dad are joining us for Christmas, right?" I ask.

"I think so."

"You'll see her then. Sam, can we talk?" I say calling Sam to the window.

Jake leaves and Sam comes walking over to the car. He looks tired now that I'm paying more attention.

"What's up sweetie." He asks.

"The pack will be joining my dad for Christmas right?" I ask, looking at him.

"You don't mind if we bring imprints and elders do you?"

"Not a problem. I'm not sure we're going to be able to fit everyone in my dads house, so that might be an issue," I say.

"Actually Izzy it's not an issue," Peter tells me from the back.

"What do you mean?" I ask Peter.

"I bought a house in Port Angeles big enough for everyone." He smiles.

"Seriously? Pete you're awesome! Would it fit everyone for sleeping arrangements?" I ask.

If it fits everyone I don't know why we all didn't stay there. It would be easier and hopefully it would get Bella away from Edward.

"Yes it would." Peter sits back and goes quiet.

"Sam, do you think it would be best if we all just stayed at that house? We would all be there and wouldn't have to worry about missing anyone," I say.

"If we can get everyone to agree then yeah I do think it would be best." He runs to catch up with Paul and the other two.

So now all I have to do was talk everyone else in to doing it. Sam would be able to talk to them if I couldn't get through to them.

We drive up to Billy's house and I get out. I can hear the TV playing and shake my head. If you ever wanted to find my dad or Billy you always look for them in front of the TV. Peter looks at me confused. I shake my head and walk right into the house.

"Uncle Billy, dad I'm here." I laugh.

"Izzy, it's so good to see you honey." Dad comes into the kitchen to hug me.

"Good to see you to dad." I hug him.

"Billy's in the living room. He wants to talk to you. I'll have Damon introduce me to your friends. Did Bells come with you?" He looks around for her.

"Okay. No, Jasper and Alice got there as we were leaving," I tell him.

I walk into the living room and see my uncle sitting in his wheelchair. I sit in the chair next to him. He looks up and I instantly get worried. I have never seen my uncle look so tired and drained.

"Uncle Billy what's wrong?" I ask, worried.

"Sweetie, I'm so happy to see you." He smiles.

"I'm happy to see you too. Now what's going on with you?" I frown.

"Promise not to mention what I'm about to tell you?" He quietly asks.

"Promise Uncle Billy," I say.

"I'm dying sweetheart. The doctors are giving me a month to live tops." He sighs sadly.

"No. Uncle Billy I can't. No. I can heal you if you want," I say, starting to freak out.

"Honey I can't become like the Cullen's."

"I'm not a cold one Billy. I can eat food, drink anything, I can sleep, I don't sparkle and I have a heart beat. I don't need to kill humans to feed. Hell I wouldn't even have to hurt you Billy. All I have to do is have you drink some of my blood," I tell him.

"So, if I drank your blood it wouldn't turn me into a vampire?" He double checks.

"Nope. Though you'll have to stay out of danger for twenty four hours," I tell him.

"Let's do it." He agrees.

"Alright. In order for it to work you'll have to drink my blood once a day. At least for two weeks. Do you want to start now or later?" I ask.

"How will I be able to do that? You leave the day after Christmas don't you?" He says, reminding me.

"I can get you vials of my blood and you can drink them once a day. It may also help you walk again," I say.

"Will Jake be able to tell a difference?" He looks worried.

"If he does just tell him you're doing this to see if it'll help you walk." I hug him.

I help him out to the yard where everyone else is. Jake comes running up and takes his dad over to my dad. I watch everyone from the doorway.

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Don't hate me to much. Next chapter will be Christmas.**

 **CHARACTER INFO:**

 _ **Wolf pack- Imprints**_

 _Sam_

 _Paul- Izzy_

 _Jared- Kim_

 _Jacob- Bella_

 _Embry_

 _Quil- Claire_

 _Seth_

 _Leah_

 _Collin_

 _Brady_

 _ **Cullen clan**_

 _Carlisle- Esme_

 _Alice- Edward_

 _Emmett- Rosalie_

 _ **Whitlock clan**_

 _Jasper_

 _Peter- Charlotte_

 _Claire in my story is older than Stephenie Meyer._


	5. Chapter 4

**Izzy**

 _Christmas Day_

I'm woken up by Leah, Sue, and Bella at 5 a.m to help out in the kitchen. I roll over into Damon making him wake up. He sits up and I watch as the sheet falls off revealing his bare chest. I get distracted for a minute before looking around and sees me getting out of bed.

"Why in the hell are you getting up this fucking early?" He asks voice sleepy.

"I was woken up to help. You're getting up to keep my dad company," I tell him, throwing a shirt on.

"Why this early?" He whines.

I throw him some clothes and leave the room. I get downstairs and go into the kitchen. I see my dad and Billy sitting at the table drinking coffee. Billy looks up at me and I smile.

I gave him a vial of my blood yesterday and knew he put it in his coffee. I could smell the blood mixed with coffee. I see Jake, Paul and Sam out in the front yard. I tell the girls I would be back in a minute. I need to speak to Sam.

"Izzy I need to ask you a question," Jake says running up to me.

"What's that Jake?"

"As you know my dad and I are sharing a room. Well last night when I got back from patrol I seen my dad hiding a vial of blood," he says.

"Okay," I say looking at him.

"Well, unless your husband or the friends you brought are giving it to him I came to you," he says.

I can tell he's starting get upset. "Jake, I gave it to your dad. Now before you get all pissy I want you to listen to me. I gave it to him because he said he's tired of being confined to the wheelchair. He wanted to know if my blood would help him walk again. I told him that there was no hurt in trying. All he has to do is keep out of harms way while the blood is in his system. If he dies he'll be like me and Damon."

"You're doing this so he can walk? If he does Izzy you will by far be my favorite."

I hug him and start walking towards Sam. Paul sees me and stops me in my tracks. I look at him and the tears start welling up in my eyes. This happens anytime I think of him or see him. He pulls me into his arms and hugs me close. He walks me off towards the edge of the property where there were little chances of anyone over hearing us.

"Why are you crying?" Paul asks worry covering his face.

"I do every time I think of, talk to or see you. I'm hurting because you're not with me. I hurt because I know that I've hurt you. I don't understand why I didn't imprint on you," I tell him.

"Damon and I got to talk privately last night. We came to an agreement. I've already talked to Sam so there's no trouble," he says leaving out what they agreed on.

"What the hell did the two of you agree on?" I ask nervously.

"After you get back to Mystic I'll be moving there. We're going to work on our relationship," he informs me.

"Okay? I don't know why I wasn't told all this last night," I say leaving him where he stood.

I finally get to Sam and he looks up as I approach. He stops what he's doing and stands up.

"Hey." He smiles sadly.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I'm losing on my best friend and a good wolf. I don't blame you or Paul. I knew this was going to happen." He looks over to Paul.

"I don't want to leave Sam. I was going to talk to Damon and try to convince him to move here. I wasn't aware of Paul wanting to work on our fucked up relationship. I wanna come home, I miss my friends and my family. I moved when Bella was old enough to take of herself. Now that neither of us are under our mother I want to be close." I look at him.

"So you're moving back?" He smiles.

"Yes. Well maybe. I've still gotta convince my dumb ass husband."

"Convince me of what my lovely wife?" Damon asks coming from behind me.

"I'll talk to you later. I've gotta help cook." I walk off.

I walk past Paul, who is helping Jake with the logs. I sigh and take a deep breath before walking into the house. Leah, Sue, and my sister are working on different things. I walk up to Bella and start helping her. She smiles and continues working. The ringing of a cell phone breaks us girls out of our thoughts. Realizing that it's my phone I run upstairs and grab it before answering it.

"Hello?" I answer, out of breath.

 _"Isabelle is that you sweetie?"_ I hear my mothers voice.

"Yes, mom it's me," I say entering the kitchen.

My dad and Bella look at me. I mouth ' _mom_ ' and they go back to doing what they were.

 _"Why do you sound out of breath? You're not screwing anybody while talking to me, are you?"_

"No, mother. I just ran up a flight stairs to get to the phone before it woke my guests up."

 _"Guests?"_

"Yes mother. I'm at dad's for Christmas."

 _"So you're coming to spend the New Year with Phil and I?"_

"No. My husband and I are going to New Orleans for New Years." I inform her.

She goes quiet for a while so I wait. I hear her talking in the background before hearing the phone being handed to someone else.

 _"Is this Isabelle?"_

"Yes this is. I'm guessing this is my mother's new husband, Phil."

 _"Yes it is. You're mother would like to know why she hasn't seen you in over 15 years."_

"Well Phil, my mother and I have problems. I didn't bother picking up and calling her because she never calls me. She wants me to come down but she hasn't made any move to come see me. I already made plans to visit friends. If I would've known sooner that she wanted me to come down I wouldn't have made plans."

Bella looks over at me before asking. "What's going on?"

"Mom wants me to come down for New Year but we've already made plans for New Orleans." I tell her waiting for a response.

 _"Who are you speaking to Isabelle?"_ My mothers voice comes through.

"I'm talking to Bella mother and no you can't speak to her before you ask. Now I've got to go so goodbye." I hang up and put my phone in my pocket.

I go back to helping Bella until my dad calls me out into the yard. I look and see that all the imprints are helping. I notice that everyone is up and in the living room. I walk outside and see my dad talking to my husband. I walk up and hug my dad.

"Hey hear Paul's moving down there with you guys," my dad says.

"Well...no." I look at Damon when I say it.

"What do you mean no? Paul and I talked about it last night. He will be moving down there after we get back from Nik's," Damon says.

"Actually we need to talk about that."

"Before the two of you do that I need to talk to you real fast." Dad looks at me.

"Alright Charlie. I'll be in our room waiting to talk." Damon looks at me before leaving.

"I talked to Billy honey. He told me what was going on. Thank you for trying to save him." He hugs me.

"Dad, he's family. I want to save him because Jake and the girls don't deserve to be without both parents," I say.

I'm cut off by a cell ringing. I know it's Bella's phone so I race in and take it before she can answer it.

"Isa!" She says.

"Hello?" I answer.

 _"You don't sound like Bella."_

"That's good Eddie boy! Now may I ask why in the world you're calling? Its a family day and Bella is not having you over nor is she leaving," I say.

 _"Well, I don't think you are the parent. So I would like to talk to my girlfriend."_

"Listen here Eddie boy. I raised my fucking sister until I had to move. You do not understand a damn thing that went on. So yes I am pretty much her fucking parent. Goodbye!" I hang up.

"Isa what the hell!" Bella looks at me.

"Bella, I don't get to see you all the damn time. I'm not going to let you spend time with your boyfriend while I am here." I look at her.

"Dad!" Bella yells running out of the house.

I roll my eyes and go up the stairs taking her phone with me. I get right outside the door when I hear Damon talking on the phone. I open the door and watch.

"No, Elena I have told you, that you and I are never going to fucking happen."

 _"Damon we both know you can't stick with a woman for more than a few years. Hell a few days."_

"That was before I found my fucking mate Elena. I have one woman that I want for the rest of my life. You are not it." He looks up at me.

I grab the phone. "Listen here you stupid bitch. I am done with you trying to steal my fucking mate. I'm tired of having to tell you to just leave him the fuck alone. I'll have to teach you a damn lesson when I get back won't I?"

 _"This is not your phone so how about you give it back to Damon."_

"How about you kiss my ass. Do you ever wonder why Stefan dumped your ass? Guess what, I know why he dumped your sorry ass. You won't stop hitting on his fucking brother who has a fucking MATE!" I hang up.

I dial Stefan's number and he's lucky he answered on the first ring.

 _"Yes Damon."_

"Not Damon. I'm gonna tell you this one more fucking time. Get a hold of your stupid fucking ex before I kill her stupid ass and not give a fuck."

 _"What'd she do this time?"_

"She won't leave Damon alone. I walked in on them having a conversation. She was telling him that they both knew that he couldn't keep a woman. I want her to leave him alone or I'll get Nik to make good on killing her. He's been wanting to kill a Petrova for years I could easily have it done."

 _"I'll talk to her again. See you guys when you get home."_

"Bye." I hang up and look at Damon. "Now the reason why I say Paul won't be moving is because I want to move back."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Don't get me wrong I love living in Mystic but I miss my friends and family. With my sister being here I want to be closer. When I left our mom's house my mom cut off all contact. She wouldn't let Bella speak to me or our dad. When Bella called me and said that our mom was getting married I knew that was her only chance of getting out. I called my dad and Bella had herself a one way ticket home," I tell him.

"Kitten, if you wanted to move back all you had was say the word. I would miss my brother and Ric only but they can come here and visit. When did you want to move?"

"I would love to move back after we get back from visiting Nik," I say, smiling.

"Great. We'll do that honey. Now let's get downstairs and celebrate with the family."

 **Later that day**

Edward shows up right after we ate. The moment he steps onto the Rez every wolf in the room felt it. We're all on alert. I stand outside waiting for the dumb ass. I had been begged by Bella not to hurt him and I told her I wouldn't. He walks from the tree line and I cover my eyes.

"Jesus Christ couldn't put on a jacket or long sleeve shirt to cover your sparkly ass." I mumble knowing he can hear me.

"I want to see Bella."

"Sorry she's busy with family," I tell him.

"I don't care. I want to see that's she's not in any harm. I don't trust these mutts." He spits.

"Mutts? You dumb rainbow looking mother fucker! You don't know very much about me do you? Well I'll inform you on myself. Yes, I'm part original vampire but I'm also part witch and part wolf. You know the mutts, well, I'm one so you may wanna rethink your statement."

"My Bella..." I growl.

"SHE IS NOT YOUR ANYTHING COLD ONE!! She is my sister and she safer with me than she would ever be with you, now leave!" I yell.

A/N: Here's an update for you. I'll try to update soon! Let me know what you think! Up next will be a fight between two. Also they will be arriving in Miami. Will they run into Renee?


	6. Chapter 5

_Last time_

 _"My Bella..." I growled._

 _"SHE IS NOT YOUR ANYTHING COLD ONE!! She is my sister and she safer with me than she would ever be with you, now leave!" I yelled._

 **Now**

Jake comes out to join me and I can tell that he is shaking so bad. I smile and I know that he is trying to read my mind. Little did he know I have my own gifts. Jake trembling has Edward backing up on the lawn towards the woods.

"You see, you can't read me but I can read you. My sister belongs to no one. Paul, Sam can you come get Jake. Pete, Char, Jas can you come get Edwin." I glare at him.

"She's my mate and I don't want her anywhere near you or your fucking friends! Bella! Come love we're leaving!"

"Let's get one thing straight leech! She's not your mate! She is MINE!!!!" I try to hold Jake back but he pushes past me.

"FUCK! SAMUEL, PAUL! GET OUT HERE I NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP! DAMON GET TO HIM BEFORE JAKE DOES. DON'T STOP RUNNING WITH HIM!" I phase after Jake.

I know that Bella is watching the entire thing happen. I can't think about that right now because if I don't stop Jake then the treaty will be done with.

 **A/N: (Bold is for wolves)**

 **Jake, you need to fucking stop this damn instant! If you keep running you'll be on their land breaking the damn treaty! -Sam**

That is the first time I've heard Sam use Alpha command. I get on my belly and let Sam know I'm following his command.

 **Iz, you're already part of the pack no need for that. Damn it Paul catch his fucking ass! -Sam**

 **I swear to fucking god Jake if you fucking hurt my imprint I will kill you -Izzy**

 **I don't want Damon I just want Edward! -Jake**

 **Well, you can't fucking have him. He will eventually get the damn hint that she isn't his. If he tries anything he's going to have more than one person to deal with. Her damn dad can fucking kill all of us without even thinking about it. Trust us Jake! -Sam**

We see him slowly come to a stop and Paul slows himself so he doesn't crash into him. Sam, Jared, Peter, Jasper, Char, and I come in right behind Paul and Jake. I see Damon throwing Edward to the ground and saying something to him.

 _You okay babe?_ I hear Damon's thoughts.

I nod my wolf head letting him know I'm fine. I have too many voices in my head or I would answer him. He smiles and stays away from us until either Edward or Jake calm down. Paul turns to face me and everything stops.

 **What in the hell was that? -Jared**

 **Their wolves imprinted on each other. See when they first phased Paul's wolf and man imprinted on Izzy. Izzy didn't return the imprint and left without looking back. Izzy's woman imprinted on Damon but her wolf didn't. It's been fifteen years since Paul and Izzy have been phased together in wolf form. They may have phased at the same time linking their minds. -Sam**

 **Are you telling me that their wolves haven't seen each other like this in fifteen years? -Jake**

 **Nope. This is the first time in fifteen years they've been together as wolves. The only other time was when Paul and I found Izzy in her wolf form. That was mainly to control herself. -Sam**

"Is it safe to leave him?" Damon asks from where he's holding Edward.

 **Paul, Iz you've got to snap out of it. Jake, think you can control your anger. You kind of exploded in front of Bella so we should go back and explain this to her. -Sam**

 **My sister. Shit, I can't fucking phase back! I have no damn clothes and unless you want Paul and Damon attacking I suggest someone phases and goes to get me clothes. -Izzy**

 **I will sis. -Sam**

Sam phases out and I sigh. Jake comes up next to me and nudges my head. I playfully growl at him and Paul comes walking over in his human form and he holds out his shirt. I ask Jake to phase out and as he's putting shorts on I phase putting Paul's shirt on. Sam comes out holding a tank top and tights. So I take them and change with Sam, Damon, and Paul blocking me from everyone's view.

"What in the fuck was that?!" We hear Bella yell.

"Shit, now we've got to explain this. First, I'd like to have a talk with Edward." I say. "Jas, Pete, Paul, and Damon come with me. Sam, you take the rest back to the house. Jake you need to explain the imprint to her and now."

I walk over with my two brothers and my two mates. Paul grabs my hand and Damon throws his arm around my shoulder. I shake my head and lead the way him.

"Listen Cullen, you leave my sister alone. If you don't you have more than just me and my dad from you. The pack, and everyone you see now will kill you."

"Jasper, how can you stand there with them?" Edward looks at Jas.

"Them? Really Edward? Well, they are my fucking family. They have been there for me through everything! How about this, stop reading my mind and stay the fuck out!" Jasper yells.

Edward falls to his knees and when I start to walk towards Jasper I can feel the anger he's sending to Edward. I smile because I didn't think Jasper's empathy power just disappeared but now he can control it a lot better. I know the Major is now out of his cage and I have to be careful.

"Major, it's Isa. You wanna lessen the anger so we can get back to our celebration?" I say, stopping right behind him.

"Iz, I don't think you know who you're dealing with," Peter says with a warning tone.

"Isa? When did you get here?" Major turns to look at me.

"I've been here the entire time. Now why don't you let weak link here go and we can join the family." I reach my hand out for him.

"You're lucky that she saved your ass. Next time I see you, you won't be so lucky." Major growls at Edward.

After we get done with presents and dinner Damon and I start packing. I ask Paul if he's going to be okay while we're in New Orleans. He says that Sam, Jake, Bella, Emily, Leah, and he will be meeting us in Mystic Falls a week after New Years.

"How could you hide something like this from me? I mean seriously you've been my sister for ever and yet you couldn't tell me anything." Bella starts in on me.

"Bells, listen I wanted to tell you. At the time you were living with nom and I couldn't have her finding out. She would have thought you were fucking crazy and had you locked up. Do you know how I would feel about that? Dad knew because if he didn't I couldn't come see him. Did I know that you'd be Jake's imprint? No, but I am fucking glad you are. Edward would have gotten you killed and that would've killed me. Now I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it was for your fucking safety. Now that you know you'll meet more of us. In fact I think I'll be getting my friends to join us in Mystic Falls." I look at her.

"Fine, but I'm not talking to you about this. Dad, when can we go home?" She looks at him.

"Sweetie, we're moving in here. Your sister and the pack think it'd be best for you to stay here. Jasper knows that Edward will not give up on getting you back. You'll still go to school, but Jake and the younger ones in the pack will be going with you." Dad looks at her.

"Seriously! Now your ruining my fucking life. You're just like fucking mom!" She storms off.

"Damn, she's got your temper," Damon says walking into the kitchen.

"Haha, that's funny. She's got the Swan temper. My dad is worse than the two of us combined. Imagine Nik's anger in a human." I make a point.

"Sorry that she's blaming you sweetie. She doesn't understand what kind of danger she's in." My dad says.

"I know and she'll get over it. I think it's best she's mad at me." I look at him. "We should probably head out tonight so we can get there early."

"Do Finn and Sage know we're coming?"

"Sage and Finn? I thought you were going to New Orleans?" Dad asks.

"We are, but we've got a pit stop to make before heading there. Don't worry nothing dangerous. Just a late Christmas present for someone. Yes, Sage and Finn know we're coming."

My phone ringing stops the conversation. I look at the caller ID and see Elijah's number so I answer it.

"Eli, how can I help you?"

 _"Nik would like to know if you and Damon are still coming. I on the other hand was just checking in. Kol says hello by the way."_ Elijah laughs.

"Tell Kol that he needs to call me soon. Tell Nik of course we're leaving Washington tonight. Why would you be checking in on me, Eli?"

 _"Well, Nik hears you're having an issue with a Petrova. Is it Katrina?"_ Elijah asks.

"Haha, if it was that dumb bitch she'd be on your doorstep right now." I laugh. "Yes it's her descendant."

 _"Ah, you mean Miss Gilbert. I hear she's a spit fire."_ Eli laughs.

"If she doesn't back off Nik may have his Petrova after all."

 _"Well, since you broke his curse he sees no reason for a Petrova after all. Although, for you I think he'd enjoy killing her."_ Elijah says.

"Well, I'm gonna get off here so we can head to the airport. We're flying to Miami then driving the rest of the way. I'll call you when we get to Miami," I tell him.

 _"Alright, I will let everyone know you'll be here soon. Safe travels."_

We hang up and my dad looks at me. I look around and notice Damon isn't in the room. I look back at my phone then up at my dad.

"Who was that?" He asks.

"Elijah Mikaelson. He's one of the friends I'm going to see in New Orleans." I put my phone down. "Where did Damon go?"

"Oh, does he know Damon? He is outside with Paul. Paul will be driving you guys to the airport then drive the car back here. Damon insisted on it actually."

I get up and walk outside because I didn't want to answer anymore questions about Nik or his family. I find Damon and Paul standing next to the car talking about something. Paul has his back to me and I sneak up on him. Jumping on his back and catching him off guard. I smile because I've never been able to do that before.

"How in the hell did you sneak up on me?" Paul asks putting his hands on mine.

I jump down and walk around so I can stand next to them.

"I have no idea," I smile.

 **A/N: Cliffy! RR**


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update but I'm back!)**

 **lazygirl89: Sorry but this will be a Jake/Bella pairing.**

 **asia.joanna.7334: You are by far my favorite reviewer!**

 **Izzy**

We were heading to the airport and I give a questioning look towards Damon. I didn't understand why he wanted Paul to drive us. Paul keeps stealing glances at me and I smile. I put my head on Paul's shoulder.

 _Why did you want Paul to drive us,_ I ask Damon.

 _He wanted to spend some time with you before we left. Sorry I didn't talk to you about it,_ he says back to me.

"Paul, you sure you are going to be okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, Izzy. I'll be fine. Have been for fifteen years a week or so more won't kill me," he says squeezing my hand.

"I'll call you and I'll try to get Nik to come with us to Mystic Falls so you two can meet," I tell him.

"I'll be counting on it." He laughs.

 _You okay kitten?_ Damon asks

I nodded my head and held back the tears that wanted to run down my face. It was going to be hard being away from him. Damon reaches up and squeezes my shoulder and I put my hand on his.

 _We won't be gone long kitten. Like you told him you'll call and you can always Skype,_ Damon tells me.

 ** _On The Plane_**

 **Damon**

Isa was having a hard time leaving Paul and I understood. I go through the exact same thing when we were apart. Paul didn't look too good when we left and I couldn't blame him. I look over and see that she's sleeping. I send a text to Paul.

 _You doing good? Izzy is sleeping now, but she wasn't doing good when we got on. I know how the two of you are feeling because it's the same way for me. -Damon_

I watch as Isa sleeps and my phone buzzes several times. I notice that Isa's phone dings and vibrates several times and I wonder who is texting her.

 _I'm good now. I'm glad she's sleeping and I bet it was hard on her. When she gets up have her call me. -Paul_

 _Brother when are you and Iz coming home? -Stefan_

 _Hey, did you leave any of your good stuff at the house? -Ric_

 _Why isn't Isa answering me Salvatore? -Lucy_

 _Are you two okay? -Lexi_

I roll my eyes and start to answer them.

 ** _In Miami_**

 **Izzy**

Damon and I are headed to a hotel before I call Finn and Sage. I knew my mom would be here and I am hoping that we don't run into her. My phone buzzes and I knew it had to be Paul or Lexi.

 _Hey babe you doing better now? Your dad has us building small houses on the land for the imprint couples. The old folks will be staying at the main house. Do you want me to build me, you, and Damon one? -Paul_

I start laughing and Damon gives me a funny look. I laugh even harder because of it and my phone buzzes three more times. I roll my eyes and pull up the other messages.

 _Why are you and Damon not answering me? -Lucy_

 _I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I know you couldn't tell me I was just upset. Dad is letting your friends Peter and Charlotte stay here. Miss you sis. -Bells_

 _Girl, I'm going to snap and kill Elena if you don't hurry back. When are you guys coming back? I'm not sure if I'll be staying in town after January. -Lexi_

"Well, it looks like we'll be busy," I say.

"Why do you say that kitten?"

"Well, my dad has the pack building houses on the land surrounding the main house. Paul wants to know if he should build us one. Lucy wants to know why we're not answering her. Bella apologized for getting upset. Lexi wants to know when we'll be back because she's getting ready to snap and kill Elena. She's saying she may not be in town after next month. You can't really blame her I mean Elena has made hanging out with Stefan hard on her."

"Tell Paul yeah to just make it a four or five bed. Knowing us we'll end up with visitors more than we think."

 _Damon says to build one. We're going to need five or six bedrooms though. I hope that won't be an issue. I'm okay but I wish you were able to come with us. I know you couldn't and that's okay. Before I go to bed tonight I'll Skype with you. Love you handsome. -Izzy_

 _Well when you first messaged me I was on a plane to Miami and I was asleep. I didn't know you messaged Damon. What do you need? -Isabelle_

 _I miss you too Bells. I know dad is letting them stay there. Jasper has been coming around hasn't he? I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark but it was for your safety. I wanted to tell you but if you told Mom she'd have you put away for being crazy. We'll see each other in two weeks. Keep an eye on Paul for me please or have Jake. -Izzy_

 _Damon and I will be back in about two weeks. We have to do something and we won't be home long. We're moving to Forks so I can be closer to my sister and dad. Go ahead and kill her for all I care. I think the only people you'd be hurting are Blondie witchy bitch and Stefan. -Isa_

"Isabelle, is that you?" Someone asks from behind me when we're walking into the hotel.

I look behind me and see the one person I was hoping I wouldn't run into. I groan and try to act like I never heard her. Damon asks me who that was and I tell him it's my mother. I knew she'd try stopping me and I didn't want to talk to her.

"Isabelle Mandy Swan you need to stop this minute."

I turn around and come face to face with my mother and her new husband. Damon grabs my hand and I look at him.

 _You'll be fine. Remember you're not alone and I'm right here,_ he squeezes my hand.

"Mother," I say.

"I see you changed your mind and decided to visit us after all," she says.

"No, mom we flew here so I could pick something up for my friends in New Orleans. Now if you'd excuse my husband and I we have a room to get to."

"Your husband? When did you get married and why wasn't I invited?"

"Mom, this is my husband Damon Salvatore. Honey, this is my mother Renee."

"You didn't answer my questions Isabelle," my mom says.

"I'm not answering any questions you have. You decided to cut me out of my sister's life just because I didn't want to stay and take care of you." I look her in the eye.

"I don't think you need to speak to your mother like that," Phil says.

"I'm sorry, but you don't even know what happened between us. Now, if you would excuse us we will be heading to our room," I say walking away.

Damon puts his hand on my lower back as we walk away and I hear my mom mutter under her breath that I was a little bitch who thought I was better than her. I wanted to laugh and tell her that I was a thousand times better than she'd ever think about being but I kept my mouth shut. I pull out my phone so I can send Bella and my dad a text.

 _Hey, if you get a call from mom just ignore it. If she keeps calling just shut the phone off. I'll explain later love ya sis. -Izzy_

 _Dad, I just ran into mom and she's not happy that I'm not answering her questions. She muttered under her breath that I'm a bitch who thinks I'm better than her. She may be calling you or Bella so I'm letting you know. Love you. -Izzy_

"That was a very interesting meeting," Damon says laughing.

"I'm a bitch who thinks shes better than her own mother. I wanted to tell her I am better than her," I say.

"Well, I'm very proud of you for not doing that. I wouldn't want to explain why your mother showed up dead after running into us," he tells me.

"It's not like anyone would miss her. I mean the way Bella puts it Phil doesn't have any family members that are alive. He's an only child like my mom was so he didn't have siblings. So I don't think anyone would miss her to be honest." I laugh.

"Well let's go get cleaned up then we can head to Finn and Sage's. Are you going to let them know that you're coming?"

"I will when we are headed their way. I can't wait until we get to New Orleans with Henrik. I wonder how Nik, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah are going to take it," I say.

Forty five minutes later we are headed to where Finn and sage are living. I pull my phone out and send a quick text to Sage asking if they were home. Five minutes later her response comes through.

 _We are at home. Why? Are you planning on coming through? -Sage_

 _Yes we are almost at your house. Is Henrik there? -Isa_

 _Yes he is here. Is it just you or is it you and Damon? -Sage_

 _It's Damon and I. We shall be there shortly. See you soon. -Isa_

"Sage, Finn, and Henrik are home. We should be there in a minute or so," I tell Damon.

"It's been too long since I've seen Sage. I seen Finn a couple years ago but I didn't know he and Sage were mates," he says.

"Well I seen them when I brought Henrik down here about two years ago. Do you know how hard that was since Nik and them were in town?"

"So that's why you disappeared when they showed up in town?"

"No, it was a couple weeks after he and Elijah made their appearance. I heard them talking about Henrik and then I got a visit from Henrik. The spirits brought him to me because they knew I was the one able to bring him back."

"And am I ever grateful for her doing so," a voice says from behind us.

"Well, Mr. Henrik Mikaelson. How are you?" I turn to face him.

"I'm good Mrs. Isabelle Salvatore," he says.

"Damon I would love for you to meet the youngest Mikaelson. Henrik this is my husband Damon Salvatore."

"You must be the one Sage can't stop speaking about. If Finn didn't know you I'm afraid he'd be jealous of you," he tells Damon.

"Sage and I are good friends. It's so great to finally meet you. I've heard nothing but good things about you from Izzy and your siblings," Damon says.

"Well the same could be said about you. Now Isabelle would you care to explain why my sister seems to be upset with you?" He looks at me.

"She's mad because Isa put her in her place Henri," Sage says.

"Sage!" I smile and hug her tightly.

"Isa, it's so good to see you. Nice to see you after all these years Salvatore," Sage tells Damon when she pulls away from me.

"She's right Henrik. Rebekah is upset because she tried sleep with Damon. The night before our wedding and she knew we were mates. I snapped her neck and when she woke up I told her the next time she tried sleeping with someone to make sure they didn't already have a mate. She's upset because she's never had another female stand up to her," I tell him.

"Well, she should have never tried doing that. I'm sorry that she tried and I'm shocked Nik didn't put a stake back in her."

"I told him that I could take care of it," I say.

 **(A/N: Here is chapter 6 I hope you guys enjoy!)**


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Here is chapter 7! Hope you enjoy!)**

 **asia.joanna.7334: Thank you so much for your review!**

 **TheMikaelsonPrince: Thank you so much for your review!**

 _Previously: "Well, she should have never tried doing that. I'm sorry that she tried and I'm shocked Nik didn't put a stake back in her."_

 _"I told him that I could take care of it," I say._

 **Izzy**

Finn comes walking out of the house. He shakes Damon's hand before coming to hug me. I ask Henrik if he'll be ready by tomorrow and he says yes. He asks what we planned on doing and I tell him that we planned on going back to the hotel to sleep.

"Well, tomorrow before you guys go we should go for a bite to eat," Sage says.

"That'd be awesome," I tell her.

Finn asks why we didn't just stay there and I told him I wasn't sure if we'd be invited. He said nonsense and invited us to stay. We decline because we wanted to have alone time before dealing with the whole crew. They laugh and sage says she completely agree. My phone rings and I say speaking of the crew one is calling me.

"Yes, Kol?"

 _"You need to hurry up and get here already. We have havoc to cause and I can't do that on my own,"_ Kol says.

"I'm sure you could do it on your own. If you wanted to. Now what is the real reason you called?"

 _"Nik wants to know when you're getting here. He says the two of you need to talk."_

"Well why didn't he call me himself?"

 _"I don't know. I will tell him to call you himself. But I do want to know when you'll be here. We have hell to cause and I really don't like doing that by myself. On a good note Rebekah won't be here,"_ he tells me.

"Great one less person I have to worry about but I kind of wish she was there. I have a gift for the entire family and she is included in that," I say sighing.

 _"Isabelle, if you need to have Rebekah here then she shall be here. Now I do need to speak to you about something so when you and my brother hang up call me."_ Nik comes onto the phone.

"Sir yes sir. Now give the phone back to your brother ass," I say laughing.

The relationship between the Originals and I is simple really. They're like my second family. My vampire family. Nik, Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Henrik were like the brothers I never had and Rebekah is the sister who I love but we fight all the time. To be honest I was hoping me bringing Henri back to them would help me mend everything. I didn't want to fight with Rebekah but she needed to learn that she couldn't get away with it. Not everything is going to go her way and it's damn time she learned that. Nik never taught her that he would just but her in a coffin until he was ready to deal with her again. That all changed when I came into the picture and everyone was happier that way.

 _"Well, I better let you go so you can call Nik and talk to him. Just hurry to get here so we can party."_ Kol hangs up.

I look at my phone and before I could dial Nik's number Bekah's face pops up. I hit the little green answer button and put it up to my ear.

 _"Isabelle, is this you?"_

"Yes, Rebekah it's me. What can I help you with?"

 _"I heard you guys were coming to town for the New Year. When will you be in town?"_

"I should be there late tomorrow night or early the next morning. I heard you weren't going to be there."

 _"I wasn't planning on being here, but I want to talk to you so I postponed my plans until I knew when you would be here."_

"Okay we can talk once I get there. I do have a late present to give you guys so I need you all to be there. Finn and Sage already got their gift."

 _"Well, I will see you then. Talk to you soon Isabelle,"_ Rebekah says.

I hang up and dial Nik's number pressing call before anyone else decided to call me.

 _"Hello love."_

"Nik I really wish you would stop calling me that." I growl.

 _"Oh hush and don't growl at me. Now, one of my witches have caught Katerina in town. Very close by to the compound in fact,"_ he tells me.

"Marcel?"

 _"Seems to be with her. You remember her being with Maison Lockwood."_

"Back when you were trying to break the curse. I remember. Now why in the hell would he be with her?"

 _"That's what we'll find out once you get here dear."_

"You know this is supposed to be a fun trip not a work one. We can't let anything happen or anyone find out."

 _"She is in hiding so no one knows anything about anything."_

"Marcel knows and knowing her she'll get him to spill everything. If that happens then everything is fucking ruined!"

 _"Ah, but he doesn't know. We told him but I was afraid something like this would happen so I compelled him to forget everything he heard. Nothing will be ruined and we will make sure of it."_

"I knew this would happen! Why didn't you kill her when you had the damn chance?" I hang up.

Damon looks at me and I could tell he was worried about me. I sit on the bed and throw myself back in frustration.

"Everything okay?"

"No, everything is far from fucking okay," I tell him.

"What happened?"

"Katherine has been spotted close by the compound. Marcel is with her and Nik said him and I will find out what she wants when we get there. Bekah wants to talk to me when we get there."

"Well, why don't you call Paul and when you get off there we can head to bed." He says.

 ** _Two days later_**

 ** _New Orleans_**

We pull into the compound and I tell Henrik to stay in the car until I say so. Damon and I get out and make our way to the door. I wave my hand down so Henrik knew to hide so they couldn't see him when they opened the door. I knocked twice once I knew Henrik couldn't be seen.

"Isabelle, I'm glad you're here finally," Nik says once he opens the door.

"Niklaus, it's good to see you as well," I say hugging him.

"Did I hear Isa's voice?" Kol says.

"Oh god," I mutter.

"You did say you had a gift for us. Yet your hands are empty." Nik points out.

"Gather the family and I will bring your gift in. Damon why don't you go get settled."

Nik and Damon walk in the house leaving me outside. I listen for anything unusual when I catch Marcel's scent. I knew I couldn't bring Henrik into the house with him around so I stand by the front of the car. Soon he comes walking around the corner and he is on the phone. When he sees me he hangs up quickly and about drops his phone.

"Miss. Isabelle," he stutters.

"Marcel," I say sternly.

"Wha...wh...I have to go," he says quickly and runs off.

I smile satisfied with his reaction. Damon comes to the door and lets me know everyone is ready. I tap on the window once and Henrik gets out of the car. I ask if he's ready to be reunited with the family. He nods not making a noise so it's a surprise.

"Alright I need everyone to close their eyes. Damon make sure none of them try peaking." I say from the doorway.

"We're ready," Damon tells me.

Henrik and I walk in and he stands next to me. I look at him and he nods.

"Open your eyes," I say.

One by one everyone opens their eyes but no one moves or makes a noise. I'm about to say something when Nik picks Henrik up and spins him around. He's muttering that he can't believe he's standing there. Once he puts Henri down everyone looks at me.

"Isabelle, what did you do?" Elijah asks.

"The spirits wanted me to bring him back Lijah. I didn't go against them if that's what you think," I say.

"She's right Elijah. I met with her because the spirits said she would be the one to bring me back," Henrik says in my defense.

"Why would the spirits want you to bring him back?" Kol asks.

"When did you bring him back?" Bekah asks.

"All the spirits told me is that I was to bring him back and wait two years before letting him meet up with the rest of you. He's been staying with Finn and Sage."

The next few hours are spent catching up. Nik and I leave the room while everyone is occupied. Once in Nik's office and the door is closed Nik hugs me tightly.

"Isabelle, I don't have the words to thank you. I can't believe you brought the brother I killed back," Nik whispers.

"There's nothing to thank Nik. I'd do all over again because I knew it'd mean the world to you."

"Now, I know this is supposed to be a vacation for you but we need to figure this out before everything happens."

"How is she?"

"She's fine. Once Katherine is dealt with I can bring her home."

"Is there any chance I can see her before I leave?"

"Of course. You know once we found out she wants you to be there," Nik says.

We spent the next six hours trying to figure out how to deal with Katherine. We take a break so we can head out as a family. Kol is excited because when the two of us go out it gets bad. Damon fills Henrik in on how Kol and I act and he laughs. He tells Kol he could see him being in jail for the rest of his life if he had been human. Kol acts offended but knows it's true.

"We have a visitor," Nik whispers as we're walking to the bar.

"I can smell her. Is she that stupid that she's following us," I say.

"She must be."

"Who are the two of you talking about?" Damon asks.

"A lovely ex of yours babe," I tell him.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he says smacking himself in the head.

Katherine used him and he let her. He feels stupid about it now but it still hurts. He's not hung up on her anymore but he can't stand being in the same room as her. I couldn't blame him because she'd been a pain in my ass since I met her.

"Damon, I can't believe I'm running into you here of all places," Katherine says coming from behind us.

"Ah, if it's not Katerina Petrova," Nik says with venom in his voice.

She flinches and turns to look at me. I smirk and flip her off. Damon puts his arm around my waist and I lean into him.

"So Katherine what can I do for you?" I ask.

"You could leave," she says.

"See if anyone will be leaving it'll be you. Whether it be in your own or you'll be dead." I glare at her.

"Damon I don't understand why you are still with her." Katherine looks at Damon.

I look at Nik, Elijah, Kol and Henrik irritated before turning back to Katherine. I grab her by the throat and carry her into an alley. I throw her against a wall and see everyone flanking me. I stalk towards her and throw up my shield so no one could see us here in the alley.

"You see I don't know what is with you stupid fucking dopplegangers. You think my mate, my husband, my man belongs to you when he doesn't. See I've had the same issue with Elena and I've stopped myself from killing her. You on the other hand have no one who would miss you," I say.

 **(Cliffy! Please leave a review. Should I kill off Katherine?)**


	9. AN: PLEASE READ

**Alright guys! This is an important message you guys need to read. Some of my stories that I've added 1-1-19(how odd is that) were ones I've had written for a while now. I will update one story a week starting next week as I need to work on my actual books. If you like my fanfictions pleasr don't hesitate to look up my actual books!**

 **Undercover Love (The Undercover Series) By Mandy Kim: https/u/boZq90**

 **Undercover Life will be out in match this year.**

 **I have changed my mind. I hate disappointing my readers so I'll update one story a day. I love every single one of you for reading and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 8

_Last time: "You see I don't know what is with you stupid fucking dopplegangers. You think my mate, my husband, my man belongs to you when he doesn't. See I've had the same issue with Elena and I've stopped myself from killing her. You on the other hand have no one who would miss you," I say._

 **Izzy**

No one says anything although I can feel Nik looking at the back of my head. I keep my hand around her neck, keeping her pinned to the wall and turn my head to look at Nik. I nod my head to him letting him know he could come over to me.

"What is it Nik?"

"Killling her should be my job," he says.

"True, she has tortured your family for centuries. If I let you kill her can I kill Elena?"

He nods his head and I snap Katherine's neck letting her drop to the ground. I knew Nik would need a room set up so he could question her. He wouldn't kill her until he got the answers he was looking for. Damon and I speed back to the house so I could set up the room for Nik. After I do that I excuse myself to the room Nik gave me and Damon. I need to call Paul and see how everything is going. I dial his number and it rings twice before he answers.

 _"Izzy, what's wrong?"_

"Nothing. Just wanting to check in with you. How is everything going?"

 _"Good, I'm taking a break from working. Got the frame up for the house. I'm helping Sam with his and in turn the fucker will be helping me. How are you and Damon?"_

"We're good. Damon is helping Nik torture his ex. Nik and I then will be taking care of a problem then I'm going to see someone. Damon and I will ring in the New Year here then head to Mystic. Are you guys going to meet us down there?"

 _"Sam, Jake, Bella, Charlie, Emily, Sue, and I will be heading down. We'll probably be there the day after the two of you. Do you think you will be okay until we can get there?"_

"Of course. It'll only be a day. I've got some things to take care of before you guys show up and one of them is another fucking person."

 _"Oh boy, who pissed you off in Mystic?"_

"My brother in laws ex. I'll have to explain it when you get there."

 _"Alright. Well, I'm gonna get back to work, but I will call you later. I love you babe,"_ he says.

"Love you too," I say hanging up.

I look around the room and soon there's a knock on the door. I tell whoever it is to come in. Rebekah comes walking in and I look at her.

"Can we talk?" She asks.

"Sure," I say sitting on the bed.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did to you. I know it wasn't right and I should've never done that. I've had a thing for Damon for some time now and I didn't want to believe that he was getting married."

"See if you would've said all that in the beginning then we never would've had a problem. I didn't want to stake you, but I thought it would be better than being put back in the coffin," I tell her.

 **Two weeks later**

 _Mystic Falls_

We just got back to the boarding house and I can hear yelling going on in the house. Nik and Elijah give me and Damon concerned looks. I shake my head because I know exactly who's voices those are. Lexi and Elena are getting into it again.

"I think it's time for you to go. No one wants you here and the only other person who could stand you is fucking gone!" Elena yells.

"Um, the people who can stand her are standing right fucking here. If you have a problem with it then you can leave. In fact I'd prefer you to never come back, but since Damon and I are moving out then do as you please. Lexi, you're more than welcomed to come with us. Oh Stefan we're having guests coming tomorrow to help us move. My dad, step mom, sister, her boyfriend, and Paul. We'll get our things packed tonight, move it all to the trucks tomorrow when they get here, stay here and leave the next day. If you, Ric, Jeremy, and Anna ever want to come visit let us know." I look at them.

"Yay the bitch is finally leaving. Now Damon you can come to your damn senses." Elena comes into the room from the kitchen.

I look at Stefan and he shakes his head. He says that he's told her to leave me alone. I look at the door and see Nik standing there with Katherine and Elijah. I ask Nik to bring Katherine in and when he does Elena starts freaking out.

"What is she doing here! What are they doing here! Damon I think your fucking crazy ass wife is trying to get us all killed," Elena says.

"Kat, wanna explain what I'm capable of? I don't think she gets it," I say looking at Elena.

"Elena, don't piss her off. She's more dangerous than Nik and that's not an easy feat."

"There's a reason why he's called the Orginial Hybrid and I'm called the Original Tribrid. I'm dangerous and I can kill you without even getting my hands dirty. Too bad Kol didn't come with," I say.

"He would've enjoyed this," Damon says finishing the sentence.

"Is this why you disappeared when they first showed up to town? Because you didn't want us finding out that you're working with the enemy," Stefan says.

"You don't ever speak to my fucking wife that again or I will fucking kill you!" Damon pushes him against the wall.

"First off Stefan they're not the fucking enemy! Their parents are the fucking enemy! If Nik didnt break his fucking curse then he'd have no way of protecting himself. Mikael is out for all of his kids and let me tell you now if that happens then every fucking single one of us is dead. Every single vampire they have created and so on will die if they die. I'm not a hundred precent sure who created your line but if that person was killed then might as well say bye bye. If you want to die then so be it, but I will warn you now you will die trying to kill my fucking family. I will burn this fucking house to the God damn ground with every single one of you in here." I growl out.

"You wouldn't do that to Damon," Elena says.

"See here's the thing Elena. My fucking wife can do what she fucking wants. If burning the house down with you in it then so be it. My valuable things are no longer in the house and everything else in my room is replaceable. Do not underestimate my wife," Damon warns her.

"Nik, Eli, if you guys want to go to your house that's fine. I think Damon and I are going to pack up tonight. We'll be over there with our things when we're done." I look at them.

"Where you guys staying?" Lexi asks.

"Washington. I'll text you the deets later. I'll see ya soon Lex," I say hug her.

"Will do. Love ya Damon. Nice seeing you guys again," she tells Nik and Eli.

"See you soon sister," Nik says giving me a hug.

 ** _\--_**

Two hours later Damon and I finally have all of our things packed. Damon had to go get extra boxes and a Uhaul. I call Paul to let him know there's been a change in plans. Instead of them meeting us at the boarding house they'd be meeting us at Nik's house here in town. Nik is throwing Damon and me a goodbye party tomorrow night for our friends here in town. I've invited Jeremy Anna Ric and Meredith. Lexi already left town or I would have invited her as well.

"Izzy, can I talk to you?" Stefan asks from the other side of the door.

"Why would you want to talk to me? You thought I was working for Nik."

"Please, I want to apologize about that. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't think that at the time and I never thought that. I just found it odd that they showed up to town and you up and left town."

"I had something to do and it was very hard to get out of town when Nik knows me so well," I tell him.

"I'm not going to ask how you know them. I didn't know you knew them and it scares me. I thought I knew you, but it's turning out that I don't know you."

"No, you don't know me. You never wanted to get to know me because Elena would be upset. You're my brother in law and you've never tried spending time with me. Do you know Damon is hurt that you don't seem interested in fixing your relationship with him? He's trying his damnedest to fix what was fucked up, but you always think he wants something."

"Were you serious about me coming to visit?"

"Yes, but there are going to be condtitons. You will not bring Elena, Caroline, or Bonnie. You will not talk about where we live or what you do while you're there to those three. In fact you won't say anything to anyone about where we live."

"Okay. I can abide by that. When Lexi comes to visit let me know. I'd love to catch up with her and not have to worry about Elena. She's been jealous about her staying here although she wasn't really visiting me," he says.

"Lexi complained about the same thing. The two of you didn't get to spend time together because of Elena. I'm not even sure why you dated her. She should've been a reminder of who ruined you and your brothers damn relationship. When you come to visit I expect you to spend time with Damon. Fix the relationship and everything will be good."

"Do you need help packing?"

"Nope, just waiting for Damon to get back with more boxes and the uhaul. Will you be coming to the party tomorrow night?"

"Didn't know there was a party tomorrow night," he says.

"Nik is throwing a goodbye party tomorrow night and if you want to come then you can. Don't bring Elena or things may end badly."

"What about Katherine?"

"She'll be knocked out," I say. "She's just here to prove a point to Elena. I am not one to be fucked with and I will say Katherine will not survive after I leave."

He nods and I hear Damon enter the house. I ask Stefan to go help him with the extra boxes. Stefan leaves the room and I get a text message from Paul.

 _Babe we'll be in town late tonight. So we still meet you at the other house you told us about? -Paul_

 _Yes. I didn't think you'd be in town until tomorrow morning. We are finishing the packing right now and then we are leaving. I cant be in this town much longer without killing someone. -Isa_

 _Well lets just say your father has connections. We've been speeding since we left Washington. Not once have we been pulled over. No killing anyone please. I like having you out free. -Paul_

 _Of course he does. He wouldnt be my father if he didnt have some sort of connections. Nik is looking forward to meeting you and Jake. Speaking of Jake...how are he and my sister doing? -Isa_

 _They are okay. Bella is kind of mad at him right now because he keeps talking shit on the Cullens. She's saying that Rose, Emmett, and Jasper aren't bad people. She wants to keep in contact with said three and Jake is having an issue with two of the three. -Paul_

 _I'll have to talk to them when I see them. I'd have to talk to Jasper about Emmett and Rose first before I would want Bella talking to them. Well I'll let you go and drive. Love you. -Isa_

 _Love you too babe. See you tonight. -Paul_

 **A/N: Up next Paul and them get there. What would you like to see happen next? Til next time...**


End file.
